


Courage Is; Kurt Hummel

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Courage is when you're in pain, <br/>But you keep on living anyway <br/>You keep on living anyway'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage Is; Kurt Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> I made this back in season 1.  
> Cilps: episodes 1x02 Showmance to 1x22 Journey.  
> Song: Courage Is by The Strange Familiar


End file.
